


Lunchtime

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Free!
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Makoto makes lunch for everyone.





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 2, 2013.

“Here, Nagisa,” Makoto offered the small bento box to his teammate, who grinned widely, eagerly taking the lunch.

“You are wonderful!” he laughed, happily unwrapping the box.

Makoto pulled another one out of his bag, smiling as he offered it to Haru, “I thought it would be nice to all have lunch together.” An even stare met Makoto’s, causing him to pause as he registered that Haru had been watching him intently. “Do you want yours, Haru-chan?”

Instead of reprimanding him about the added suffix to his name, Haru took the small bento box and began unwrapping it, effectively adverting his vision from his best friend, “Thank you, Makoto.”

The brunette smiled, “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #29 - Weekly Quick Fic #9


End file.
